A Plan That Contradicts Another Plan
by Dreaded Demon of Night
Summary: Just a somewhat humorous day in the life of Sam, Carly, and Freddie. CAM!


**Summary:**** Just a somewhat humorous day in the life of Sam, Carly, and Freddie. CAM!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic.**

**Warning:**** Contains lesbian content, some coarse language, and some sexual themes. **

**A Plan That Contradicts Another Plan**

Carly and I lied on the couch in her living with my arms wrapped around her. We were watching a movie when we heard a knock on the door. Before Carly could even say come in Freddie strolled in like he owned the place.

"Can I come in? I'm already in so say 'yes'." He said trying to be somewhat charming to my woman. Too bad it won't work, I've already swooned her with my charm.

"Since you're already in, I suppose." She says with a smile even though I know she doesn't want him over. She's just trying to be nice like she always does.

"So what're you two up to today?" He asks settling in on the other side of the couch. I growl knowing mine and Carly's day together was ruined.

Carly looks up at me wondering what the deal was with the growl but I just grin at her and turn my attention back to the TV.

"Well you're looking at it." Carly answered him before shifting in my arms. I refuse to let her get up. Freddie won't think anything of our positions anyway.

"I got some snacks and stuff in the fridge if you want some." Carly offered to him. He got up and helped himself to the fridge and I took the moment he was gone to talk with Carly.

"Why?" Is all I ask before I feel Carly's finger on my lips silencing me.

"But Carly today was our day!" I hissed through grit teeth. She smiles before playfully kissing my lips.

"Behave for me and later on tonight you can punish me." She says with a wink and I grin.

"Or I could punish you now." She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Because you wouldn't behave afterwards." She's right.

Freddie plops back down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and a can of pop in his hands. He holds the bowl out to Carly offering her some. I reach my hand out to grab some but he quickly pulls the bowl away. I growl at him.

"What the hell!?" He rolls his eyes before answering me with a annoying tone.

"First of all you'd eat it all, second of all you have a stomach that's an endless void so it wouldn't get full, and third of all because it's my popcorn." He plucks some popcorn in his mouth and I'm seething.

"You just offered Carly some!" I shout.

"She won't eat all of it!" He shouts back. All of sudden my face is wet.

"Behave both of you!" Carly shouts before putting the spray bottle down. I glare at Freddie and notice his face isn't even wet. She sprays me but not him!? What the hell!?

I grab the spray bottle without Carly noticing and spray him before putting the bottle back on the ground.

"Hey!" He wipes the water off his face with the sleeve of his shirt and I quickly tell him to be quiet since we're trying to watch a movie. Carly doesn't seem to notice what happened between him and I and I just grin.

After about two hours the movie ends and Carly sits up and stretches. I do the same and notice that my back makes those damn cracking noises, kinda like how you crack knuckles to intimidate somebody.

"Jesus Sam, getting old aren't you?" Carly playfully tells me. I grin and stand up to stretch my legs.

"Good god I'm turning 19 in three weeks and I'm already having back problems!" I joke with her before plopping back down onto the couch.

"You should have someone look at your back, that doesn't sound right." Freddie commented and I shrug my shoulders.

"Eh, when I can't move then I'll go." Carly leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I think you should have it checked out before it gets any worse." I roll my eyes and pat her head.

"It's fine, it's just like cracking your knuckles, doesn't hurt and sounds intimidating." Carly giggles and I grin.

"So what's on the agenda now?" Freddie asks in that nerdy way of his.

"I don't know, today's totally a lazy day." Carly says with the laziness in her voice to prove it.

"Why don't we go to the roof and drop water balloons on the unsuspecting people." I suggest and I only receive raised eyebrows as an answer. Wow you would think I just said 'Let's play with Lewburt's wart!'

"Well fine you guys sit here and be bored, I've got water balloons to find." I rant before pushing Carly on the other side of the couch gently. I would never hurt my cupcake.

"Should we stop her?" I hear Freddie whisper to Carly.

"Do YOU want to stop her?" I grin and continue my search of looking for the balloons.

Where the hell are them damn balloons? I swear I saw a pack of them in a drawer somewhere! I think I've spent an hour just looking for them. I'm ready to just give up on my damn idea.

"Carly, where are the balloons?" I try to ask her calmly but it's pretty difficult since I haven't found the damn things I've spent an hour on looking for.

"I don't think we have any." I frown, I know I saw the damn things.

I look over at her and see a faint blush on her face and I instantly know she's lying. Carly's always been a terrible liar. I slowly make my way over to her without her knowing by pretending I'm looking and just slowly making my way over to where she is.

Freddie stares at me while I pretend to look for the packet of balloons and I know I need to get rid of him. I mouth to him 'Leave' but he just shakes his head. I frown and grab the closest blunt object by me and act like I'm going to through it at him. He quickly shields himself and stands muttering something about needing a bubble bath.

I grin and place the gigantic text book on the ground before Carly sees that I have it.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Carly asks but before I can answer she cuts me off.

"Don't even answer." I deflate and quickly turn the TV onto a show I know she'll get distracted by. Xena: Warrior Princess, she said the only reason she watches it is because Xena reminds her of me. I can see how, Xena totally kicks ass just like me!

Now back to my plan since Carly is distracted. I sneak behind the couch and just as I'm about to lift her up her cell phone rings.

I can't tell who it is she is talking to but after a few "uh huhs" and a "oh really" she hangs up the phone.

"Sam come cuddle with me." She requests and now I'm forced to rethink my plan. I need to get them damn balloons!

I sit on the other end of the couch and open my arms for her to lay on me. A light bulb suddenly goes off in my head.

I lightly kiss her head and entwine our hand holding fingers. I bring her hand to my lips and give her a feather light kiss. I continue to lightly kiss my way up her arm till I can't reach no more and she turns in my arms to catch my lips with her own.

While I distract her with a deep kiss I reach behind her and pull the packet of balloons from her butt pocket. As we part I let out a victorious 'whoop' of joy. Carly just stares at me in disbelief.

"All of that was just for those damn balloons?" She looks hurt and I instantly feel guilty. Damn it.

"No, it wasn't...Ok maybe it was but I..." Carly stands up and walks into the kitchen towards the fridge and I just watch her curiously. I have no clue what the hell she's doing.

When she grabs my pack of ham out of the fridge I frown.

"Cupcake what are you doing?" I ask getting up and cautiously make my way towards her. I don't want her to do anything crazy.

"Sam come here." I do as she says and stand in front of her wondering what the hell it is she has planned.

She opens the package of ham the smell instantly hits my nose making my mouth water. She then holds a single slice of ham in front of me, dangling it like I was a dog begging for a treat. My eyes follow the piece of meat and I almost scream in horror as she throws it in the sink, the side with the garbage disposal.

Before I can run to save my beloved meat she has another piece dangling in front of me. She again tosses the slice of ham into the sink. She does this repeatedly and I need to think fast before she throws the whole pack in the sink and turns on the garbage disposal.

What do I do? What the hell do I do!? All of a sudden the light bulb comes back.

I quickly rush at her but grab her and lift her in the air. Her legs instantly wrap around my waist and I lightly bite at her neck. I walk us away from the sink and set her on the kitchen table. My plan must be working since she lies back on the table and pulls my head to hers in a furious kiss.

When we pull apart for some much needed air she grins and sits up.

"Next time you try to use one of your plans on me, make sure you don't scare Freddie to death by threatening to beat him with a text book because he will let me know your up to something, and make sure I don't have a plan up my sleeve at the beginning of the day." She grins and hops off the table before pushing my jaw back up to my shocked face.

"Oh and since you didn't really behave, no kisses or loving tonight." She says with a wink before leaving me in the kitchen with my jaw back on the floor.

What the hell was this supposed to teach me?

**The End**

**A/N:**** Yeah just a little fic to hopefully get me back into writing mode. Leave a review!**


End file.
